


An Ordinary Day

by DreamBird711



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drinking, House Party, Karl Jacobs being a Trust Fund Baby, Partying, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, SO, Will update tags as we go, gun mention, i need happy poly ships to fill the void in my heart, im not really a shipper but happy poly ships are necessary for my survival, sbi being in crime, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: It’s an ordinary day for Karl. Wake up, eat, check his bank account, plan how much he can really spend, know it’s much less than he’s actually able too, go to his business classes, do well, go home, call his dad, party with friends that will most likely inevitable leave him, go home again, cry himself to sleep alone.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

It’s an ordinary day for Karl. Wake up, eat, check his bank account, plan how much he can really spend, know it’s much less than he’s actually able too, go to his business classes, do well, go home, call his dad, party with friends that will most likely inevitable leave him, go home again, cry himself to sleep alone. 

And then repeat. 

Everyday. 

His life isn’t bad, it's pretty great actually. He’s really fortunate to have a rich dad and be able to do basically anything he wants forever with how hard his dad has worked. 

He’s just a little lonely. 

Not that there aren’t people around, it’s just a little hard to tell who likes him and who likes his money. 

Tonight, he’s going to a party with one of his older friends, Dream. They grew up in similar circles, so he knows his family’s general niceness and generosity. They’re better than most, so getting along is easy.

And he really hopes this party is good and not lame like the last few nights. 

A loud buzz rings though his apartment, and he finishes the final touches of his make up. 

What, man? Eyeliner looks fly as fuck when done well. 

“COMING!” 

Karl quickly grabs his phone, shoving it in his hoodie pocket, before hopping over his couch and opening the door. 

“Hey dude!” 

“Sup Karl.” 

Dream quickly rakes his eyes over him before giving him an approving nod. 

“Nice outfit, let’s go.” 

Karl grins brightly, following him to his 911 Porsche, which was much less expensive than the hypersport Aunt Learia wanted to buy him. 

“So how is Aunt Liaria anyway?” 

Dream gives him a weird look before shrugging it off and replying with a short sigh out, “The usual.” 

“Too rich for commoners?” 

“Too rich for commoners.” 

They both quietly chuckle as Dream starts the car. 

“And Uncle Jimmy?” 

“The usual.” 

“Trees?” 

“Trees.” 

Dream’s kettle laugh comes out loud and unforgiving to his tired ears, but he can’t help laughing along. 

Dream pulls out of the lot and they start on their journey. 

“Hey so we have to pick up George and another friend.” 

Karl lets a loud groan slip from his lips. 

George and Dream had been secretly dating for years. Staying out of the public’s eye had been hard, the little information on the Emera family making them a common target of tabloids and the paparazzi. Especially with Aunt Learia’s actress status. But the two teens had managed for so long that Karl doesn’t think they’ll ever be found out. 

“I get George but why anyone else?” 

“Don’t worry,” Dream turns onto George’s street, “Sapnap is chill.” 

They pull into the parking lot and Dream parks pulling out his phone. 

“Okay, out.” 

Karl pouts, “You’re making me sit in the back with your friend? Your own cousin?”

Dream waves him out without looking up from his phone, “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get out.” 

Karl sighs dramatically as he stalks his way to the back seat. 

After a few moments, George pops in the front seat and pecks Dream on the cheek. 

“Hi.” Dream grins at his boyfriend as a blush fills his face. 

“Hi.” George grins happily. 

“Heyo, George.” George looks back at Karl and gives him a small grin. 

“Hey, Karl.” 

Dream pulls out of the parking lot and the car settles into a comfortable silence with the soft medleys of whatever pm radio station Dream keeps on flowing nicely. 

It took Karl a good minute to notice the car had stopped, the radio nearly putting him to sleep. 

It took him a longer moment to notice the guy sitting next to him. 

“Hi! I’m Sapnap. Dream put on something more boppy or I’ll fall asleep you prick.” 

Karl blinks a few times, slowly taking in the features of the, quite frankly, hot as fuck guy sitting next to him. 

He has dark black hair with a simple white hairband keeping the long strands out of his inviting blueish grey eyes that have a certain spark to them that makes him feel, something, and warm, soft looking skin that he really wants to touch- okay, what the fuck. 

Karl looks away hastily, leaning his face on his arm, vehemently looking out the window with what he just knows is the biggest blush on his face. 

“That’s Karl, he’s my cousin, you can ignore him.” 

He feels the teasing “Hey now” slip out of his lips before he registers it in his dummy small brain. 

A nice laugh ripples through the car, and George asks the question Karl should’ve asked much earlier. 

“Who’s the host tonight?” 

“The Sleepy Bois.” 

The Sleepy Bois were also big old money, but the money source isn’t the most legal persay. 

The Mafia family were pretty nice and were very generous despite the, very quietly, questioned legalities of the money’s source. 

“Wilbur?” 

Dream nods, “Though, Tommy may be there.” There was an unspoken under control that preceded Tommy’s name. 

The teen was known to be recklessly wild, and Karl could attest. Often pointing guns where they needn’t be and not listening to those around him, the teen is called insane by most. 

For being trained as a loyal knight, he was a wild card when not being given instructions from Phil. 

Wilbur, contrary to Tommy, is a known socialite. He flourishes in a spotlight, and anyone could see. Nearly every week, Wilbur would be seen in a tabloid doing something. As basically the face for the company, it’s surprisingly good for their type of business. 

“Then we can assume Tubbo too?” 

Tubbo is Tommy’s best friend and the only human ever besides Phil to be able to reign him in. The boy is bubbly, but can radiate a terrifying energy. A perfect bishop to Tommy’s knight. 

Dream nods along, “Yeah, this is a bit of a smaller party, invite only.” 

Invite only was a simple code for their circle that means controlled drugs and to keep it quiet. Usually, it would be about fourty instead of the hundreds that could show up to an average party. 

“A good idea if Tommy’s coming.” 

Dream and Karl laugh, the fun, happy vibe returning to the car. 

They finally pull up to the large house that the SBI use for their private parties. 

Dream gets out and opens the door for George in a show of proper Emera etiquette, and they all make their way to the large front doors. 

After a quick knock, Wilbur throws the door open with a grin. 

“Friends! Friends! Welcome.” His party grin is on and the small sparkle in his eye screams mischief, “Before you come in,” Wilbur leans back into the house, “TOMMY!” The lanky teen essentially materializes next to Wilbur, “I must warn of less than legal activities so if anyone has a problem…” 

Tommy raises the light hoodie that had probably been forced on him, to show a glock 19 shoved in his waistband. 

A common slightly maniacal grin fills Tommy’s face, “No problems ‘ey?” 

They all nod, some more frantically than others, and enter the house. 

Tonight will be great. 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s an ordinary day for Sapnap. Wake up, eat a piece of bread from his slowly decaying pantry, cry over his bills, go to the gym, go to his medical classes, do well, go to practice, go home to shower, hang out with teammates if he doesn’t have work, go home again, go to bed. 

And do that again. 

And again. 

Everyday until the end of forever. 

Well, the end of college at least. 

Sapnap doesn’t have a lot of issues in his life, he’s a popular football player with a loving mother that calls him once a week for a check in. 

He has some money issues, but doesn’t every college student? 

He doesn’t have to work tonight and his fellow football player Dream invited him out so he accepted, no reason not to. 

Dream is his closest friend on the team and they’d been good friends since he accidentally spilled his coffee all over him at orientation. 

That was an eventful day to say the least. 

His phone dings and he quickly picks it up, finishing fastening his belt. 

‘come down’ 

‘im here’ 

He barks out a laugh, shoving his phone in his pocket and locking the door to his apartment, careful to not drop his keys again so he wouldn’t have to call his roommate to let him in at the early hours of the morning. 

Hoping into the back of Dream’s car, he gives George a friendly “Hi!” before turning to the unfamiliar face to introduce himself. 

“Hi! I’m Sapnap.” The guy blinks blearily a few times and Sapnap finally takes in the quiet lulling music playing from the speakers. 

Sapnap leans forward and gives Dream a slap on the shoulder, “Dream put on something more boppy or I’ll fall asleep you prick.” 

Dream laughs and changes the station until some random pop song comes on. 

“So who’s this?” 

The guy still seems really out of it and is now looking at the window with rigidly set shoulders. So more aware at least.

“That’s Karl, he’s my cousin, you can ignore him.” 

A soft teasing “hey now” quietly trumbles from the guy and Dream immediately falls into a laugh with George right behind him and he can’t help but join. 

There’s a small smile on Karl’s face and Sapnap takes a moment to actually look at him and oh. 

He’s cute. 

His brown hair is a fluffy seemingly intentional mess on his head and his eyes sparkle a little as he talks to Dream. The eyeliner highlighting his grey eyes that held a cute sparkle like a moon lit lake in greyscale. He’s just so cute. 

Adorable in a hot way. 

Well, this makes life harder. 

Subpoena comes back from Karl orbit to a nice laugh rippling through the car, and George asks a question. 

“Who’s the host tonight?” 

“The Sleepy Bois.” 

Sapnap doesn’t know a “Sleepy Bois” and he doesn’t particularly care about the names they list after trying to figure out who’s going to be there. But he listens because, well, Karl’s speaking.

Dream nods along, “Yeah, this is a bit of a smaller party, invite only.” 

Now that peaks his attention. Technically, he wasn’t invited, so will he be allowed in? He hopes so, they’re kind of too far to walk home at this point. 

Dream and Karl laugh and holy shit. 

Karl’s laugh is a cute little jingle of a chuckle with occasional little snorts tossed in and it is one of the most adorable things he has ever heard holy- 

It has been like 20 minutes and this guy is too much. 

They finally pull up to what is basically a mansion. (who are these people again?) Dream gets out and dramatically opens the door for George, and Dream shoots him a glare when he snickers into his arm. They all make their way to the large front doors. 

After a quick knock, a tall brunette throws the door open with a grin. 

“Friends! Friends! Welcome.” The guy’s grin is unsettling and the small spark in his eye screams mischief of an improper kind, “Before you come in,” the guy leans back into the house, “TOMMY!” A lanky teen appears next to Wilbur, “I must warn of less than legal activities so if anyone has a problem…” 

The teen raises a light hoodie, to show a glock 19 shoved in his waistband. 

Holy shit. 

A fucking gun. 

What the fuck. 

An unsettling maniacal grin fills Tommy’s face, “No problems ‘ey?” 

Sapnap feels his stomach tighten and he nods quickly, quietly ignoring the soft snicker coming from the very cute guy next to him. 

Tonight might just be pretty great. 

**Author's Note:**

> someone pointed out to me that the line about Karl wanting to touch sapnap could be seen as sexual and let me say right now, no. I will not stand for nsfw in my christian minecraft server. I mean it more from the idea of wanting to hug someone and just being touch starved than anything else. (idk if anyone can tell but im kinda projecting and thats something i do with my crushes, i really wanna hug them or lean on them and stuff like that) so know he's not mental doin weird shit, he just wants a hug lmao


End file.
